25 Minutes
by Christie Ralte
Summary: My first soulsiver fanfic. He left her and now he regretted it, for he knew he could never have her now... Please R&R!


**Hello, I'm a new writer and I'm pleased to be your acquaintance. Here's my first story, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Pokemon**

It was a clear and sunny day in the Johto region, and somewhere in Route 26, a figure of a boy stood near the entrance to Victory road.

Silver's P.O.V

"This brings back memories." he said looking at the scenery, thinking back to when he used to pass by this Route to challenge the elite four and... Challenge her. "... I wonder how she's doing...". Yes, he remembered leaving her to go on a journey to other regions; to train and to gain new experiences of the world.

(Flashback)

In the port of Olivine city, two figured stood.

"You're really leaving?" the pig-tailed brunette asked, sadness in her face. "... Yeah, I'm going out to the other regions to make myself stronger." was the red haired boy's reply, ignorant of her feelings "But.. This is so sudden. You didn't even told me before-hand." "Why do I have to tell you everything?" "...". They remained silent for a while until the brunette said "Um... Silver, I-" "Sorry, the ferry's gonna sail off soon... Goodbye." he said cutting off her sentence and turning to go towards the ferry, "... Yeah.. Goodbye..." she replied, a bit shocked that he cut her off like that, unknown to him that tears started to fall from her eyes as he boarded the ferry without another look back.

(End of flashback)

As he thought about that event, he regretted cutting her off then, "Idiot! She was gonna say she loved you, but your ego said otherwise, now a whole 5 years passed and you don't even know if she still harbored the same feelings for you." he mentally scolded himself. "Well, might as well drop by, even if she hates me now..." with that said, he flew to Newbark on his Honchkrow "Lyra..."

On arriving Newbark, he found the place quite empty of residents, he headed over to Lyra's house, only to find it locked, "Huh, that's strange, no one's home?". Then a little girl passed by and asked "Mister, are you here to see big sister Lyra?", he nods his head "Well, big sister Lyra already left for Goldenrod city this morning, for a wedding ceremony." she said "Who's getting married?" he asked "Mister, you came to see her but you didn't know? Big sister Lyra is getting married to big brother Ethan! I think the ceremony is processing by now." the litthe girl said and walked away.

The news shocked him, "Lyra, getting married?" without thinking twice about what he was about to do, he flew all the way to Goldenrod on his Honchkrow and rushed to the Church. On the way, he could hear the wedding bell ringing from the Church. On arriving, he peeped inside and saw that the wedding was underway, he tried to 'crash' it but couldn't find the courage to. "If I did that and stormed inside, then I'd only embarrass myself in the process, besides, she's getting married so she must've forgotten me..." I told myself then I just stood there and before I realized it, the ceremony was already over.

I quickly walked away to avoid the people as some of the guests were the gym leaders, the elite four and that dragon tamer... Lance, was it? So I just went away quietly and swiftly.

Lyra's P.O.V

The wedding was done, now I'm married to my childhood and best friend, Ethan. I knew we were going to be happy for our whole lives, but somewhere in my heart, I still had feelings for... Silver. Call me an idiot if you may, as he already 'rejected' my feelings when I tried to tell him that , I'm married now and don't want to be unfaithful to my 'once friend now husband', Ethan so I have to keep that feeling aside now.

As we went out, I thought I saw a glimpse of an all too familiar red head, I didn't think it was him... But... Could it really be him? "Excuse me for a sec." I said to the people who gathered outside to congratulate me. Then I went to the direction I had seen him go and just as I thought. I was really him.

I approached him, I guess he didn't notice me as I called out to him, he quickly turned around, shocked that I was just behind him. There was an awkward air around us, then I finally said "So, what brings you here?" trying to sound as if I wasn't sad. "No reason, just stumbled by chance." he just replied but I knew better than to fall for his lie. "I love you." I said, he was really shocked by what I said "B-but Lyra, that's-" he stated before I cut him off saying "That's what I wanted to say, you know, that time.." tears were starting to form in my eye as I continued "If you were there, during the ceremony, why didn't you stop it..." what was I saying, there goes me being a faithful wife...

"... When I arrived, 25 minutes already passed from the time the ceremony started. I wanted to stop it, but, I was scared that you hated me for it." he stated. I was surprised, he was scared that I'd hate him? He wiped the tears off my face and continued "I'm sorry, for that time, I wasn't ready and I really regretted that. But hey, we can still be 'rivals', right? And besides, you're married to Ethan, I don't really like him but you both get along very well, so I guess I'm fine knowing that he'd take good care of you."

I was speechless, he regretted that he walked away? Oh, if only I knew, then this wouldn't have happened, I mean the marriage, but Ethan proposed to me and I'd fell bad for turning him down, as I knew he loved me from way back and just remained oblivious to his feelings. But, what's done is done, you can't change that. I smiled a bit then said "Yeah, you're right, we can still be friends." he then sighed then said "G- See you later..." then went away.

Normal P.O.V

The two then went separate ways, both still having that feeling with each other, but decided in their minds to know that that feeling was 'taboo ' now. And, if you look closely, you could see a tear form in their eyes from having to say farewell to their feelings for each other.

**This is my first sad story! As you might've noticed, this story is extracted from MLTR's "25 minutes". I didn't want to write it as a sad soulsilver shipping, but when I listened to the song, images of them always come in my mind no matter how much I try to think of other shippings. And I assure you all, I am not an anti-soulsilver fan! Hope you enjoy reading this!**


End file.
